


The Diamond Conspiracy

by UrbanGhost



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Evil!Lucy, F/F, Femme Fatale, More realistic D.E.B.S. (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanGhost/pseuds/UrbanGhost
Summary: Lucy Diamond. She's the last surviving member of the Reynolds crime syndicate. Her family did battle with the Schaffers in a vicious blood feud that lasted a decade. After her father's death, she inherited the keys to his kingdom: Illegal arms-running, smuggling, gambling and her specialty, diamond theft. Psychopath. Femme Fatale.Amy Bradshaw. The D.E.B.S. perfect score. The perfect liar. Top spy agent at the Academy. Dangerous, intelligent, beautiful and strong. She will fight until the bitter end. When she has a task to complete, she will stop at nothing to finish the job. Deadly, even by spy standards.What happens when their worlds collide in an op gone wrong? How will it impact their moral states? One thing's for sure: nothing good comes from their meeting.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first D.E.B.S. fanfiction. It's more realistic in the sense of how they do their jobs and how their personalities developed. It is much darker than the original work, but also hopefully just as entertaining. Leave reviews on what you'd like to see, or if something seems unclear. I appreciate any feedback.

' _ **LUCY DIAMOND AND THE PSYCHOLOGY OF CULTURAL CRIMINALITY.**_  
_Lucy Diamond is at once a narcissistic sociopath and a victimized girl-child eternally searching for the love of her father. Her crimes could be viewed as a desperate cry for help. The more she steals, the deeper her feeling of emptinesssssssssssss_ '

The letters repeated as I refused to lift my head from my keyboard. My thesis wasn't as realistic and factual as it should've been. But that's what I got for choosing such a difficult topic of interest. Why did I have to choose her?

After working for a few more minutes, I decided that I had best turn in for the night. There was no telling what we would have to wake up to in the morning. In our lives, it could be anything.

  
I woke up early, as always. I needed to be on time. There was so much expected of me, so I had to be ready when they possibly called. 'They' being Mr. Phipps waking us up with a mission of some sorts.

As I predicted, he called and started shouting. Max was, as always, chasing everyone up. Dominique had a guy in her room. Again. Janet lost her gun. Again. I finished tying my shoes, then went downstairs to rendezvous with the others.

There was a phone call before I reached my destination. Max answered, then called out, saying that it was for me. I immediately knew who it had to be. Bobby. The moment I picked up the phone, I regretted it. His voice came through in a rush. Finally having had enough, as well as running out of time to get to the others, I put the phone down.

I didn't really know why I dated that guy. He was annoying and possessive. He seemed like a nice guy and everything, but after a while he showed his true colors. Being a daddy's boy didn't really help his case, either.

We were out of the house and on our way to campus just in time. Mr. Phipps had just reached one when we were out. We would've left with more than a minute to spare if it wasn't for my ex.

The drive went by quickly. I kept trying to tell the others that I broke up with Bobby, but they couldn't really hear me. When I shouted it, I was sure the whole academy heard. I got quite a few looks after making my loud statement. It wasn't really my fault, but I couldn't do anything about that.

"Why did you break up with him?" Came the question I knew was coming.  
"He was just so boring. He was also an ass." I replied shortly.  
"I like him. I think he's sweet." Came a comment.  
"I just wasn't in love, I guess. I want love, and it would never be that with him." I tried to explain. This got a few nods.

We arrived at the cafe soon after that conversation. We all greeted Mr. Phipps, all of us calling him Mr. P. He hated it but we thought it was funny, which was why we kept on doing it.

The waitress arrived shortly after and we each ordered our own respective breakfasts. "We have a special guest with us this morning." Mr. Phipps informed. "Ms. Petrie."  
"Ms. Petrie? She never comes down here!" We each expressed in our own way. For her to come down was a big deal. Something was definitely going on.  
"Ladies." We heard a greeting. My head spun and my gaze landed on the esteemed woman.  
"I just want to say what a pleasure it is to meet you." Max tried, but was rudely cut off.  
"No time for pleasantries." She said curtly. "Phipps, a matter of some urgency has come to my attention. Lucy Diamond is back in the States." She stated.  
"Oh, my god."  
"Oh, shit."  
"I'm writing my thesis on her," I half muttered under the other shocked remarks.  
"I expect to be kept in the loop on this one. Let's show some hustle." Ms. Petrie said, her tone authoritative. A moment later, she disappeared again.

There was silence for a moment, the news sinking in. "I can't believe she's back," I heard Max mumble in disbelief.  
"Who's Lucy Diamond?" Janet asked dumbly. Honestly, that girl was too clueless to be a D.E.B.

"Lucy Diamond." Mr. Phipps started anyway, using the console in front of him to display her picture. "She's the last surviving member of the Reynolds crime syndicate. Her family did battle with the Schaffers in a vicious blood feud that lasted a decade. After her father's death, she inherited the keys to his kingdom: Illegal arms-running, smuggling, gambling and her specialty, diamond theft. She's protected by a loyal band of mercenaries, led by this man." He paused a moment, calling up an image of a rather insignificant looking man. "Scud. It is believed Lucy Diamond was behind the plot to sink Australia in '99. Three attempts have been made to apprehend her. All failed. In 2003 she went underground and has not been seen or heard from since."

Janet looked horrified. She wasn't as well adapted as the rest of us. I decided to warn her of the real threat in this situation. "That's not even the bad part." I started, with Janet asking what I meant not a moment later.

Before I could reply, Mr. Phipps answered: "No one has ever fought her and lived to tell about it."  
Max, trying to find a motive, asked, "So why do you think she's back in town?"  
"Our intel suggests she's in town to meet this woman." A photo of a semi-attractive blonde woman showed on the screen. "Ninotchka Kaprova. Ex-KGB, now freelance assassin. They're scheduled to meet tonight, 2000 hours. Find out what Lucy is up to. _Strictly surveillance_. Do not try to apprehend her yourselves. Max, you're in charge. Amy, you're second. And, D.E.B.S., be careful." He barely finished the briefing, then he was gone.

An uneasy silence fell upon us, afraid of what would happen. After all, what does a reclusive criminal mastermind want with a Russian trained killer? The answer was simple. Nothing good.


	2. Op Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is a douche and nearly gets someone killed.

The next thing I knew, we were suspended in the air above the restaurant, _Les Deux Amours_. It was a trendy but discreet place, which was probably why Lucy Diamond picked it.

"Hey, look. Look. Check this out. Ms. Petrie is handpicking girls for the International Bureau. I'm gonna see if I can get an interview." Max whispered next to me.

"Think Mr. Phipps would let me take time off after Endgame?" I asked quietly, keeping my voice low. If we made too much noise, we could be found out.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked back, her voice a bit louder, but not enough to draw attention.

"I don't know. I think there's more to the world than this." After I uttered the words, I gestured around us. Max understood that I meant being a D.E.B.

"Amy, you're the perfect score. You could have your choice of any assignment you want after Endgame. Who's your best friend?" She asked. I replied, saying it was her. "Now, what did I say to you the very first day at the Academy?"

It took me a moment to think. It was years ago. The very first thing was 'That's my bunk, bitch' but I knew that she meant the thing she said right after. "D.E.B.S. stick together."

"Exactly. We've been through four years of hell, and now we're top squad. We're just getting to the good stuff. So you're not gonna ruin it all by going on some self discovery thing. Am I right?" She explained.

Of course her words made sense, but it was my choice. I knew we couldn't argue about it now, so I said, "Yes. You are always right."

Suddenly the radio crackled. I sighed in annoyance. We were starting to make too much noise. If the dining room below us weren't so busy and loud, we would have already been caught.

"D.E.B.S. Janet speaking. Over."

"Janet, put her on." I heard none other than Bobby call over. Janet only confirmed the obvious, telling me it was him.

"Tell him I don't want to talk to him. We're in the middle of an op." I hissed. That boy was more trouble than her was worth. Janet told him the same. He cursed from the other side, claiming it was important. Dominique said something about how his pining was embarrassing and Janet passed the radio to me, tired of being the messenger.

"Bobby, I told you, it's over. Over." I spoke into the radio, venom dripping from my voice. He kept trying and I kept denying him, eventually turning the radio off.

Then he was next to me, hanging from a cable.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" I asked in a low voice.  
"Think you guys are the only ones onto Diamond? Everyone's here: The feds, the CIA, Homeland." He gestured to himself upon saying the last one.  
Everyone muttered their own negative comments under their breaths. I couldn't help but agree. It made sense that everyone was there, though. Lucy Diamond was America's most wanted criminal. A part of me knew that we would need all the help we could get, if it ended in a shootout.  
"Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" I asked the others. They all moved their swings away. "Why do you have to be such a jerk about everything?"  
"When my girlfriend breaks up with me after 8 months for no reason, I'm a little hostile."  
"It's not for no reason."  
"Then give me one."  
"I just want more."  
"More what?"  
"I don't know.  
"Is there somebody else?"  
"No. Nobody."  
"Because if there's somebody else-"  
"Look, I just- I'm not in love with you, Bobby."  
"Well. I guess nobody's good enough for Little Miss Perfect Score."  
"Shut up! Get out of here and stay out of our op." My words had a certain bite to them. Bobby looked hurt, but I couldn't worry about him. We had to focus on Lucy, who _just_ walked in.

Minutes later, the others were back at my side. After telling them I was fine, we got into battle mode. We had a listening device planted and, should things go sideways, we were ready for action.

Lucy sat at the table right below us, the assassin already there. So far, she just apologized for her being late and they ordered food.

"Lucy Diamond, she's..." I started, before I could help myself. 'Beautiful' kept running through my mind, but I couldn't outright say that. Max heard me and asked me what I wanted to say. "She's real. I never thought I'd see her in person." I finished. My answer was accepted, thankfully. After that, we fell back into silence.

After some time, they were talking about killing. It was slightly unnerving, the thought of Lucy and Ninotchka planning a murder. We had to stop them.

Before I could speak my mind, Bobby was next to me, demanding I give him his dad's bracelet. He was such a daddy's boy. I still gave it to him. He had it in his hands, then dropped it. The look he gave me told me it was on purpose. It was a childish and dangerous move.

Things moved in slow motion. We started zipping down as soon as the bracelet dropped. We were about halfway when the bracelet landed in Lucy Diamond's soup. In a moment, she and Ninotchka were on their feet, moving swiftly to take cover behind the bar, their guns already ready and firing upwards with warning shots.

When we finally hit the ground, we turned their table over to provide some sort of cover for ourselves. They started shooting at us, forcing us to stay low and hidden. I heard a few screams of pain, both from other agents and civilians. They were shooting to injure and kill, not just threaten anymore.

I peaked around the table, taking aim. I didn't have a good angle, but it was good enough to see Kaprova. I took the shot, hitting her in the shoulder. Blood spewed from the wound and she dropped the gun.

There was a blur as Lucy sprinted from the scene. The other agencies descended on the downed assassin. The D.E.B.S. gathered at a crossroad, as we were unsure of which way Lucy fled.

"I can't believe you actually shot her! You could have killed her!" Janet yelled at me, in a panic.  
"She could have killed others, Janet! It was her, or innocent people." I snapped back, my voice a bit strained. It was the first time I actually shot a major criminal. I once shot a man in the leg, but that was different. None of us have shot to kill before. Today, we had to.  
"That's enough! Amy, Janet, head Lucy off by the kitchen. Me and Dom will take the back." Max ordered, trying to get some control over the situation.

Janet slowed us down by questioning Max. It took a good two minutes to get Janet to co-operate. After that, we followed her directions. I had a sinking feeling that we might have been too late, though. Lucy might be gone.

We reached another crossroad. "Okay. I'll check the parking lot. You go that way. Stay in communication range." I ordered this time, being the higher ranking agent.  
"But Mr.-" She tried to protest.  
"I swear, if you say one more word, I will put a bullet in you!" My words were harsh but we needed to move. She was slowing down the search and the chance of Lucy getting away was getting better and better. My threat got her following orders, though.

I sprinted down the path laid out before me. I reached an area of the parking lot that looked like a warehouse, with large stacks of crates surrounding me. My comms weren't working either, probably being blocked in some way. I knew I had to head back, but I kept going. If she did come this way, I wouldn't let her get away.

I slowed my pace, hearing footsteps. It could have been a worker or even my imagination, but my instincts told me to be careful. I still moved down the path quickly, but I tried to be silent. Suddenly, I was at a crossroad with a gun shoved against my chest. Lucy Diamond stood before me, one hand holding her gun steady, the other grasping my wrist, forcing my own gun away.

"Oh, shit." I hissed under my breath. "You're Lucy Diamond."

"You're the D.E.B. that got too close." She stated, not amused by the situation.

"Okay, here's the thing. I am really not up for dying today." I said after a few moments, my voice quiet. I dropped my gun and held my free hand up in surrender. She looked pleased, a smirk gracing her features. "So I was thinking that... Why don't you put your gun down." Her smirk fell.

"I don't think so. I was minding my own business on a stupid blind date when you guys decided to rain shit all over me. A blind date that you shot." Her voice betrayed her, making it obvious that she didn't really care about the interruption, but also making it obvious that she was pissed about my shooting the other woman.

I must have given her an odd look, because she snapped at me, simply asking "What?" She shoved the gun harder into my chest as she spoke.  
"Nothing. I just- I didn't know you were a-" I was a stammering mess, but I had a gun pointed at me.  
"Why would you know? You're a D.E.B."  
"I'm writing a term paper on you. It's for Capes and Capers: Gender Reconstruction and the Criminal Mastermind. It's a really popular class. But it's hard because there's only anecdotal evidence about you. I mean, nobody's actually ever spoken to you." I was rambling, but she let me speak. It seemed as though she didn't know about the classes and such, which was a problem. I just gave her intel.  
"Until now." She stated. "What's your name?"  
"Amy. Bradshaw. D.E.B.S. Sector 11." I wanted to kick myself. If she let me go, then she would be able to find me. _If_ she let me go.  
"Here's what's going to happen, Amy. I'm going to let you walk out of here. When I need something, I'm going to come to you and you're going to help me."  
"I-I can't. That's treason." I tried. "I could go to prison."  
"Haven't you ever done anything you're not supposed to?" She asked, her voice almost sweet. "Besides, either you agree or I kill you. Simple."  
"Fine. Fine, I'll do it." I agreed quickly. I really did not want to die.  
"Don't go back on your word. I'll know if you do. If you know anything about me, you'll know not to cross me. If you think about double crossing me, look up Harper Schaffer. You'll end up worse." She seemed to think for a moment. "I can't let you leave unscathed. I have a reputation to keep. Which shoulder did you shoot Ninotchka in?" Her voice was innocent, a small smile gracing her lips.  
Realization quickly set in. She was going to shoot me. "No! You don't have to." I tried.  
"Right or left? If you don't answer, it means both." She said coolly, the cruel smirk lingering on her lips.  
"Left." I breathed out, bracing myself for the pain. I closed my eyes, knowing it was coming.

Despite how prepared I thought I was, the moment the gunshot rang through the air, pain exploded in my shoulder. The momentum of a pointblank shot made me fall back, landing on the hard concrete.

"I'll see you soon, Amy." Lucy greeted with a chuckle, standing over me. She kicked me once, right in the head. My vision swam as I watched her walk away. I faintly heard the other D.E.B.S. call out to me, but I lost consciousness before they reached me.

 


	3. Meeting Ms. Petrie (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is released from the hospital, Ms. Petrie shows up at the Academy and Amy gets a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit slow.

When I awoke, it must have been early the next morning, since it was still dark. I was keenly aware of the pain in my shoulder and head, which I should have expected. I tried to sit upright, only to have spots invade my vision. Before I was fully vertical, I was roughly shoved down. "You shouldn't do that," a voice in the darkness warned. It sounded like a very pissed off Max.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask. The last thing I remembered was Lucy Diamond talking to me, then shooting me.  
"We found you on the warehouse floor. You were bleeding. You're lucky to be alive," she replied sharply. Obviously she wasn't very happy.  
"What about Lucy? Any new leads?" I inquired, knowing full well that there would be none. I tried to sit up again, only for Max to shove me down by my injured shoulder, making me hiss in pain.  
"We'll talk about that in the morning. Sleep," she commanded. I heard a door open and close. Knowing I had no choice in the matter, I begrudgingly, followed her order and closed my eyes, sleep overtaking me after only a few moments.

 

* * *

 

The next time my eyes fluttered open, the whole team seemed to be present. It looked like it was well into the afternoon at that point. They were talking in low voices, faces solemn. "Hey guys," I mumbled, my voice husky after sleeping so long.

"Sweet Jesus," Max muttered. "You look like shit."  
I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Getting shot seems to have that effect on people." My smile did nothing to soften my words. Everyone seemed too serious. "At least I got to sleep in for once." I tried, managing to get a few half arsed smiles.  
"We couldn't reach you on comms. What exactly happened?" Max asked, the mood still much too tense.

"Well, she was there. Lucy Diamond. She was… talking to me. Then she shot me in the same shoulder as I shot Ninotchka in. I think that was to make a point. Before she could kill me, I guess you guys showed up and she freaked. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital." I conveniently left out the part of her letting me go so I could help her later.

"That's impossible. If she was there, you'd be dead right now. She wouldn't just let you go," Max tried.

"She probably didn't know how many of you there were. She was alone, none of her usual gang there to protect her. Maybe she thought running was a safer option for once. I'm just glad she left before-" I cut my sentence short, choking slightly on my words. She really could have killed me. But she didn't. All because of a stupid treasonous promise I made. I was a coward.

"Do you know what this means? You are the only one ever to fight Lucy Diamond and live to tell about it," Dominique stated. It did nothing to ease my mind.

 

* * *

 

After two more days in the hospital, I was finally released. They wanted to keep me longer, but since we had medical personnel at the Academy and all D.E.B.S. were trained in basic medical care, they reluctantly let me leave. I was only able to leave late the afternoon, making it to the house in time for dinner and not much else.

The house was still tense, with all the D.E.B.S. on edge. Lucy was still on the loose and there were no new leads. We all doubted that there would be. She was too smart, always staying ten steps ahead of us.

After dinner, I headed up to my room. There wasn't much for me to do. Besides, I was technically still supposed to be recovering from the gunshot wound. It hurt like hell, but it was slowly healing. It luckily didn't hit anything important. It was a clean shot.

To say I was disappointed at the peaceful night at home was a slight understatement. What was I expecting? A note from the villain? Her scaling the wall and sneaking into my room? I wanted to punch myself for even thinking that was possible, for even hoping it. But I knew I just wanted to pay my debt so she would leave me alone.

I hoped.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school was even worse than I thought it would be. My shoulder hurt after I accidentally slept on it, the team was still tense and I couldn't get a moment of peace in the hallway.

"Oh, my God, is it true? Did you fight Lucy Diamond?" One girl asked excitedly.  
"I heard you cut off her hand. Does she have her hand?" Another asked, just as excited as the first.  
"Yes, she still has both of her hands," I answered. My annoyed tone and glares must have let them know I wasn't in the mood to deal with them. They hurried off quickly, but kept glancing back at me. "God," I muttered, turning to go to class.

"Everybody's talking about it," Janet whispered, suddenly appearing next to me. "About how you met Lucy and lived to tell about it. They're calling you a hero"

"I'm not a hero. She got away and I got shot." My voice was slightly bitter. She must have heard it, since she changed the subject.

"Ms. Petrie wants to see you. She wants to personally brief you." She hurried away after she spoke. She completely ignored my calls behind her.

  
"What's going on?" My question seemed to echo through the silent room. My team was there, but not Ms. Petrie. "Why is Ms. Petrie coming? She never comes here."

Before my question could be answered, a brilliant beam of light seemed to shine from the heavens. As it faded, Ms. Petrie, Mr. Phipps and a few other people materialized before our eyes.

"Ms. Petrie, I would just like to say-" Max started, only to be cut off when a dismissive hand was raised.  
"Who are you?" Ms. Petrie asked, caught somewhere between bored and annoyed.  
"Max Brewer," Max answered quickly.  
"Max Brewer, my time is precious. You're wasting it. Where's the girl?" The older woman asked after rudely dismissing Max.  
"Bradshaw comma Amy?" A woman asked, upon which I stepped forward.

For the next few minutes, I was forced to pose with Ms. Petrie for photos for one reason or the other. I hated the camera flashed, as well as the fact that they kept dragging me by my wounded shoulder to where I had to stand. Finally, I was shoved into a chair, this time by Ms. Petrie. I glared at her and rubbed my shoulder slightly, upon which I felt the slight trickle of blood. Just great, she reopened my wound.

"First..." Ms. Petrie started, then glanced at the same woman from earlier.  
"Amy," the woman supplied. I narrowed my eyes; Ms. Petrie couldn't even be bothered to remember my name for five minutes.  
"Amy. Let me just say how delighted I am to meet you." As Ms. Petrie said this, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "When I heard that one of our own girls had actually engaged Lucy Diamond and lived to tell the tale, I mean, Fred, over at Central Intelligence nearly peed his pants, he was so jealous. This stunt is really going to put the academy on the map!"  
"Lisa from Interpol called to extend her congratulations," the other woman added, almost as an afterthought.  
"I'll bet! This is just too much fun! Now, Alice-"  
"Amy," the woman corrected.  
"Amy. We are going to need a description of the encounter," Ms. Petrie kept going. "Everything that happened no matter how small or seemingly irrelevant. To develop a profile, of course. Nobody's ever been this close to Lucy Diamond before. You, for all intents and purposes, are our leading expert."  
"I don't think I'm an expert at all. I'm lucky to be alive," I grit my teeth as I spoke. This woman was trying to turn me into some kind of trophy.  
"You underestimate yourself. I took the liberty of accessing your private files. `It's a Man's World: Lucy Diamond and the Psychology of Cultural Criminality`." She then proceeded to read through the rest of my work. "Now, Annie-"  
"Amy."  
"I think you identify with Lucy Diamond. I think she sees your pathos. You've got some dangerous union symbiosis going on. What's that movie with Jodie and the dog falls in the well with the lotion?" She just kept talking as if all this was completely normal.  
"Silence of the Lambs," the woman provided with a sigh.  
"You're the lamb, Amy. We can use that to our advantage. I'm putting you in charge of this investigation. You will serve as a co-captain of your squad until you get the hang of it, then you'll be promoted to the sole squad captain." Upon hearing Ms. Petrie's words, Max made a choking sound. "Is there a problem?" The woman asked, turning to Max.  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but I am the captain of this squad," she said in a shaky voice.  
"There is a killer on the loose! There is no time for egos! This is not the Girl Scouts, this is espionage! We have a chance to do something here. You have a chance to do something." Her words were harsh and Max looked completely pissed. "Amy, don't let us down. Ready your troops. You head out at 1400. That's all." With that, she was gone again.

"I really hate that lady," I muttered, my voice holding a tone of anger that it never has before. "I don't want this. I just want to graduate in peace."  
"That's just it. You don't even want it. Boys fall at your feet, the school kisses your ass and Ms. Petrie makes you squad co-captain. I don't understand why you get everything, even when you have no interest in it," Max growled angrily.  
"Look, you're squad captain, not me. I'm not taking your spot. I'll stand down. Only when Lucy is directly involved, I'll take the lead. But I'll still follow any advice you're willing to give." I tried to explain as best I could. Max was still fuming, but not as bad anymore.

Before she said anything, Mr. Phipps dismissed her and the others. Max left after a few moments, with Janet and Dominique following silently. I was alone with Mr. Phipps. "Amy, you're going on a solo mission. I wanted to send Max with you, but considering what just transpired, I think this would be best if you go alone," he said, glancing at the door to make sure the others weren't listening in.  
"A solo mission? Sir, I'm not in fighting condition yet." As I spoke, I gestured to my shoulder. There was a small spot of blood forming on my shirt. Just great. Damn Ms. Petrie.  
"I know. This mission is only an interrogation. We have Ninotchka Kaprova, or rather, Homeland does. They're allowing you to go talk to her, if only because you're the one that shot her," he explained. I nearly forgot about that.  
"How bad is her wound?" I asked quietly.  
"The bullet hit bone. It wasn't a clean shot like yours. I don't know if she'll ever fully recover." I felt a bit sick. Yes, the woman was an assassin, but it was still the first possibly crippling wound I inflicted.  
"I'll go. I'm going to the medics." I left quickly after my statement, indeed going to the medics as the blood spot on my shirt grew larger.

I kept getting looks from both students and faculty. They stared at me in awe, like I was some celebrity. Some pointed and spoke to their friends when I passed, some gasped at the blood staining my shirt, some shrank back as my glare fell on them. I did not enjoy being in the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Interrogation


	4. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is a badass, Ninotchka gets interviewed and Bobby gets put in his place.

At 1400, I was on my way to Homeland's HQ in a very obvious black government SUV. My shoulder hurt like hell, but it was stitched up again and wouldn't open until I did something stupid, which I was bound to do.

I was not looking forward to the trip to Homeland. Not only was I going to interrogate an assassin which I shot, but I was bound to run into Bobby again. He was the reason I was in this mess in the first place.

I was lead from the SUV into a plain looking building. The inside was much like the Academy, all business and none of the impressive equipment was kept in plain sight like in the movies. Those were logically kept in the lower levels, just like the interrogation rooms.

They lead me down to the third subterranean level. Underground, the office building facade was broken. It was all plain metal hallways, guards flanking every door, guns held at ready. Despite being a D.E.B. I still got quite a few wary looks. They didn't trust me, which was fair considering I trusted them even less. I was at least allowed to keep my gun with me.

The hallway leading to the interrogation room was even worse than the others. One side of the hallway only consisted of holding cells, the inmates all screaming at me as I passed. The guards even had to activate the electrical defense on the cells to keep the inmates away from the doors. It was bad.

After the cells, came the interrogation rooms. There was one where two guards were forcefully trying to get a man to give up his drug cartel. Their methods were brutal, but the man didn't crack. Either he was loyal to the death or he really knew nothing.

One of the rooms was being cleaned out, the water red with the inmate's blood.

The room they escorted me to was more humane. It held a metal table and metal chairs. There were no cameras, no one way mirrors, nothing. Whatever was said or done in the room would never escape it's confines. It was a chilling thought.

They had me wait in the room while they went to get Kaprova. They thankfully left the door open. I took the time to scan the room for listening devices and hidden cameras, but found nothing. I had no idea if that were good or bad.

When they brought her in, they cuffed her hands to the table and her legs to her chair, which I noticed was bolted to the ground. She flinched at each movement, making my eyes linger on her shoulder. It wasn't even bandaged properly.

After she was secure, all the Homeland officers left except for one. He stood by the now-closed door. "You can leave," I stated coldly.  
"I have orders to remain with the prisoner until she returns to her cell, ma'am," he replied. Obvious military procedures, but not what I needed.  
"Why do you need to remain with her?" I asked, knowing the answer already.  
"To make sure she doesn't come to harm or cause any harm." His answer was exactly as I thought it would be. I slowly stalked closer to him, my glare making his eyes fill with worry.  
"Tell me, does she look like she could cause harm, with her shoulder in that condition?" He shook his head at my question. "Did it ever occur to you that your rough handling of her has already harmed her?" He shook his head again. "Then you haven't been doing your job. Get out!" My voice held a threatening tone, obviously scaring the young officer slightly.  
"I really can't do that, ma'am!" His voice quivered as he spoke. He was close to breaking.  
"Haven't you ever done something you're not supposed to?" I asked, using the same strategy as Lucy used on me. I pulled my gun from it's holster and pointed it at his shoulder, the same one I shot Ninotchka in. "You don't have much of a choice anyway. Leave or I'll do to you what I did to her." His eyes filled with recognition. He was out the door, mumbling something about 'perfect score' and 'Lucy Diamond'. Before the door closed fully, I heard him tell the others that I wanted privacy while interrogating the prisoner. He was scared shitless.

After a few more moments, I returned my gun to it's place, moving to sit on the chair opposite the Russian assassin. "Ninotchka Kaprova. Ex-KGB, now freelance assassin. Over seventy confirmed kills, suspected of over three hundred. You have quite the reputation."  
"The Perfect Score. Never failed a mission, never hesitated to shoot small time criminals. Feared by many Americans I have associated with. I have heard of you also," came her reply. "You are… different from what I expected."  
"Oh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "What were you expecting?"  
"A scared schoolgirl who is about as skilled as a squirrel. Gutless like most D.E.B.S. No one I should be concerned about," she informed.  
"Then I shot you and shattered the bone. I took down one of the world's deadliest and infamous assassins. Still think I'm not someone you should be concerned about?"   
"No. But not as pure as I expected. You are a bit like Lucy, just on the wrong side of the fight." I was taken aback by her words. Then again, I just used Lucy's technique to get a guard away. I could see why she said that.  
"How about you help me find her, then? After your little date, you know more than we do." This time, her eyes widened.   
"How do you even know about that?" She asked, still a bit shocked that I knew that bit of information.  
"Let's just say that Lucy let it slip before she got away," I said with a smirk. "I even have the scars to prove it." I gestured to my shoulder, pulling the shirt away slightly to reveal the bandages.  
"You survived Lucy Diamond?" I nodded. "You are the first that I know of. She likes killing government agents. If there's one thing I know about Lucy, it's that you don't need to find her. If you really got away, she'll come find you to finish the job. She has a reputation."

After that, she refused to talk anymore. I didn't bother trying to threaten her, knowing that as ex-KGB she probably faced worse than me before. I knocked on the door and the officers let me out. The one I scared off was there, paling when he saw me. I made him promise to get her better medical treatment for her shoulder, which he quickly agreed to. I was then escorted to the ground floor of the building. I was glad to be out of the lower levels.

Before I could safely leave the building, he was there. I heard him before I saw him. "Amy!" Bobby called out. Why did the world hate me?   
"Yes, Bobby?" I asked, turning to face him. The bastard was smiling at me.  
"I see you came to visit me at work. Have you come to apologize and beg for me to take you back?" He asked, cocky as ever.  
"No, Bobby. I came here to interrogate Kaprova," I said with a glare. His smile faltered slightly.  
"You won't get anything from her. I already tried to get her to talk. Not even jamming a thumb into the bullet wound got her to talk." He said that as if it were nothing.  
"You did what?" I asked.  
"I tried to get her to talk. I did what I had to do." His tone was louder this time, but his eyes told me he was unsure what he was doing.  
"No, you did what you wanted to do. Maybe you should take a step back and look at yourself, see if you're proud of yourself for torturing her. She's ex-KGB. If nothing else, you should have thought of that. Torture would never work."  
"I did think of that, Amy! But I also thought about how to find Lucy!" He started screaming.  
"You don't even have clearance to see her, much less try to interrogate her! Have you forgotten the fact that you're a junior agent? You're barely cleared for field duty. You know nothing about how to get information," my voice came out as an ice cold snarl. I couldn't believe I dated this prick.  
"If you're so great, then did you even get her to talk to you? Or did she tell you the same two words as she told me? 'Fuck you' was probably all she said. Am I right?" He was getting cocky again.  
"Oh, she talked alright. Told me that she knew exactly who I was. Told me I wasn't who she expected. Told me that she didn't want to get in my way if I actually survived meeting Lucy. You know what else she told me? She told me exactly what I asked her: how to find Lucy Diamond." I was lying but the words flowed so smoothly that he believed them. The perfect liar, remember? "Now, stand down, agent. I'm reporting your breach of security to your superior. You aren't going out into the field again any time soon." He looked scared, all of his previous bravado gone.   
"You-you can't do that! You're only a D.E.B.! You're still in the Academy!" He tried to fight, but I knew how to break him.  
"Fred Donovan, one of the CIA's top agents, contacted me to try to get me to join them after graduation. Lisa McNeil from Interpol called to congratulate me and tried to convince me to do the same. Trust me when I say that I can make sure you never hold a gun again," I stated, staring him down. Those were half truths, with enough information to back them should anyone look into my words. "Now leave, before I make sure you lose your entire job." He stood and gaped for a few more moments, visibly pale and shaking. Eventually he broke and all but ran away.

After he left, I spun around and made my way back to the SUV. I held my head high, despite the fact that I was cracking inside at how I acted the whole day. That was what it meant to be a D.E.B. and I knew it. I hardened myself, knowing that things wouldn't ever get easier. One day I'd have to shoot to kill and I'll make the shot. One day I'd have to choose between what's right and what's logical. I had to get used to it.

That night, my dreams were haunted by nightmares, gunshots and dark brown eyes…


	5. The Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy makes a plan that just might work, or completely backfire.

I woke up and everything was quiet. It couldn't have been morning, since then there would have been yelling to get ready. I knew something was wrong when I felt a breeze blowing in through my window, which I knew had been closed when I went to bed. I pretended to be asleep, making sure to keep my breathing deep and even. I strained my ears, trying to listen for any signs of an intruder.

After what felt like hours (but were probably only just minutes), I let my eyes flutter open slightly. I carefully scanned the room, but found no one. I slowly rose from my bed and went to the window, closing it and making sure it was locked. I then searched my room more thoroughly. I saw nothing that would explain my paranoia. I got back in bed, but it took a long time for me to fall back asleep.

* * *

 

After another normal week, we got new intel. By 'normal week', I mean we stopped a local drug cartel from bringing a strange new drug to America. And by 'we got new intel', I mean me. It came as an email, of all things. One that only held a time and address. One that deleted itself after two minutes.

They wanted me to be ready by 2000. The rendezvous was a park a few miles away. I had no idea how I would pull it off, but I'd have to find a way.

After actually attending normal classes for the day, I planned a story to explain to the others where I was going. I decided to stick to the generic 'I have a date' story, which meant I had to look the part. I chose jeans (not skinny jeans, if there were a fight I'd be screwed), a plain gray v-neck and a nice leather jacket (which perfectly hid my gun). It would work as a 'date' outfit but was also perfect should there be a fight.

My shoulder still hurt like hell. Thanks to some kind of experimental treatment, they got the wound partially healed already. I knew it was better not to ask about the specifics. Despite the quickly healing wound, I still wasn't supposed to use it too much. That was about as likely as Hell freezing over.

I made my way down to the living room without any of the others stopping me. Then Max came along. "Where are you going?" She asked, looking me up and down, her eyebrows raised.  
"I'm going on a date," I said simply. I added a small, almost shy, smile. Max looked taken aback.  
"Oh? With who?" She asked.  
"He's this cute guy that works at that cafe near the park," I made up easily. The guy had asked me out before, back when I was with Bobby. I was the only one that even went to that cafe, and it was once a week at most. Max knew there were several cute guys that worked there, so it wouldn't be a problem.  
"Okay. Do you have your watch?" She asked. I replied with a nod. "Well, have fun, I guess. Just hit the panic button if you're in trouble or the date goes wrong." With that, she walked away.

I hurried out of the house before someone else could stop me. I was thankful that Max bought the story. If she asked about it later, or if she actually went to the cafe to check the guy out, I'd tell her he stood me up and I never saw him again after that. She would believe me, after I convince her not to hunt him down.

I glanced at my watch, seeing I only had a few minutes before I'd be late. I picked up my pace, but not enough to seem suspicious. It was better to be a few minutes late than to be found out.

When I got to the park, I didn't see anyone. I wandered around a bit, checking my watch every few minutes. Was this some kind of prank? Some kind of test? I had no idea. I was about to wander further into the park to search for a bench, when the rumbling of an engine drew my attention to the road.

There stood a blue car, which I guessed was a Cadillac Coupe de Ville, maybe a 1959 model? I wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed to appear out of nowhere. In the driver's seat sat none other than Lucy Diamond.

She sat and stared at me for a few moments, before motioning that I should get in. I did as she wanted, knowing I was in too deep to fight her now. She looked pleased when I got in without a fight, but she didn't say anything.

When I was in, she looked at me again and held out one hand. I reluctantly placed my gun in it. "You're always so quick so let go of your gun," she remarked as she put it in her own holster.  
"Maybe I don't need it to kill someone," I replied instantly. It was the truth, I didn't need one to kill someone. It didn't mean I wanted to kill someone, just that I could.

Her smile seemed to widen at my words. She started driving, her speed climbing rapidly as she started driving through tunnels that were under construction, if the signs were anything to go by. "I don't remember you being deadly when we met the first time," she seemed to tease.  
"Last time, you had a gun pointed at me and I had just shot your date. Circumstances change," I replied smoothly. "She's okay, by the way."  
"Who?" Lucy asked.  
"Ninotchka. I went to see her. She's okay." Lucy seemed to hum.  
"According to my sources, you shattered bone when you shot her. She also wasn't getting the right medical attention," Lucy said with a shrug.  
"Your sources?"  
"Yeah. But they also told me how you managed to scare off her personal guard and later force him to get her better medical care. Then there's that whole thing with the guy I'm assuming is your ex. You handled it well," she complimented. I narrowed my eyes at her, making her smirk. "We're more alike than you think."

I couldn't believe her words. She thought I was like her, but I knew I wasn't. I wasn't a villain. I wasn't a murderer. I was a government agent, one of the best. But somehow I was pulled into an impossible situation. It didn't matter what I did, it ended with a lose-lose outcome.

I was quiet for a while, the gears in my head turning. I had to find a way out, a way to win. I went over all the information I had. Lucy Diamond, dangerous, the most wanted criminal in the whole US, maybe in the whole world. She had inside sources in Homeland, which meant she probably had them elsewhere as well. She had no qualms with killing people. She proved that she was resourceful when I met her on the op.

That was when something clicked. The op. Her blind date. She was into girls. I was a girl. I could seduce and manipulate her. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, probably trying to figure out how I would react to her words.

"Ninotchka said I was like you, too," I said quietly, looking down and toying with the hem of my shirt. Then I looked up at her and I saw the curious glint in her eyes. "Maybe being like you isn't a bad thing." My voice was still slow, quiet and unsure.

A moment later, she pulled into a parking space and switched off the engine. I looked around, having exactly no idea where we were. I only glanced around us when my eyes fell back on Lucy. She was facing me completely, giving me the most intense stare I've ever seen. It took everything in me not to start squirming in my seat.

"You want to me like me?" She asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows in question. I took a moment to think about it, glancing away briefly before fixing her with my own intense stare.  
"Honestly? I don't know," my answer was surprisingly the truth. It scared me a bit, but I reasoned that to catch a villain, you had to think like one.

Then, she leaned forward. She stopped once her mouth was right next to my ear. "I almost believe you. Almost." Her words came out in a low growl, her breath tickling my neck. She pushed me back and pulled away, getting out of the car. I let out a shaky breath, not even realizing I was holding it. I opened my own car door and got out, ready to follow her. I didn't really have much of a choice. That's what I told myself.

When we got inside, I finally figured out where we were. It was one of the bars we knew existed, which catered to the city's more illegally inclined population. It smelled like alcohol and weed, but I spotted other drugs within the first minute.

I followed Lucy through the moving crowd, trying to blend in as best I could. People seemed to make a path for her, some just reaching out to try to touch her like she was some kind of god. People started filling the gap behind her before I could follow, a steady crowd blocking her from my view.

I almost started panicing. Almost. Everyone who glared at me got an even icier glare back. I started trying to push through the crowd, making slow progress. A large man pushed me back by my shoulder, since the world hated me. "Watch it!" I hissed out. It might not have been the smartest thing to do, since he turned back to me.  
"What did you say, Barbie?" He growled out. I stepped forward slightly, trying to seem as threatening as possible.  
"I said watch it! Are you deaf, stupid or both?" He was seething.

He started charging me, looking like an angry bull. I sidestepped him quickly. I reached out with one hand and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back, while my other hand shot out and pulled a knife from a spectator's belt, then pressing it against his throat. It drew a single bead of blood when he tried to struggle. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The man whimpered, his bravado all but destroyed.  
  
"Get out," I commanded, pulling the knife back and shoving him forward, making him land face first into the nearby pool table. He scrambled to do as I said, looking back and paling considerably as he stared at something behind me. He was nearly paralyzed in fear.

I felt an arm around my shoulder before I had time to search for whatever scared him. I glanced to the side to see amused brown eyes staring back. She then looked at the man. "The lady said you should leave," she stated in a cold tone. He nodded frantically and nearly ran out, very much pissing his pants at that point.

After a few more moments, the bar returned to how it was before, with music blasting from the speakers and dancing bodies at the oddest of places. "Want a beer?" Lucy asked, leading me away with the arm that was still slung over my shoulder. She took the knife from my hand and tossed it aside.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do," I replied. I didn't really like beer, but I felt like I needed a drink with everything that was going on.

She led me to a table that was a bit more secluded, grabbing to beers as we went. The group that was sitting there scrambled away as she gestured to their spot. The one guy reached for his pack of joints, but left it when Lucy told me to. Of course they had actual packs of joints there, and of course everyone was afraid of her. This was an illegal bar and this was Lucy Diamond.

"Sit down," Lucy said, placing the beers on the table. I did as she commanded, as she took the spot next to me. She reached for her beer, took a long drink, then grabbed the joints. She took one out and lit it, taking an equally long drag from it. "So how long you been a D.E.B.?" She asked as she blew the smoke out.

"Well, I was recruited right after I graduated high school at seventeen, so it's been nearly four years," I replied, taking a drink from my own beer, grimacing at the taste. Lucy made a strange choking noise. "What?" I snapped.  
"Nothing. Just, you're twenty one and it doesn't seem like you even drink. Especially not with that reaction to beer," she said with a small chuckle.  
"I do drink, just not a lot."  
"Obviously. I bet you've never even smoked before." She took another drag from the joint.  
"I did! Once, when I was in high school…" I let my words trail off slightly. Lucy actually laughed at that.  
"You barely drink, you've only smoked once, yet you think you can be like me. That's just sad."  
I was taken aback by her words. "You don't think I can be bad?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"Oh, I don't think so, I know it. The sweet little D.E.B. is too good to ever be bad, much less evil," she stated with a snort.

I didn't know if I had to be insulted by that or not. In the situation, I had to at least act insulted. If I wanted my plan to even have a chance at success, I had to convince her. I grabbed a joint and lit it, giving Lucy a defiant look. She just leaned back in her seat, resting her elbows on the back of the bench. She looked at me expectantly.

I nearly lost my nerve at that point. Knowing I couldn't back down, I took a drag. I started coughing a bit after a second, making me blow out more and more smoke with each cough. I gulped down some more beer after I was sure I got rid of all the smoke.

I looked over at Lucy, but she seemed amused, that stupid smirk fixed on her face. "I want to see if you'll actually finish the whole thing, which I doubt." She left the challenge hanging between us. I took another drag, but a shorter one than the first. I still coughed slightly, but a lot less than the first time.  
"Watch me," I stated. I felt a bit more relaxed, which I fully blamed on the weed, but I did my best to seem defiant.  
"Tell me about the Academy. About your thesis," she said, leaning forward onto the table.  
"Don't you have a source to tell you everything?" I shot back.  
"I do. She's sitting next to me." Her reply made sense. I felt stupid for a moment.  
"So you take all your sources out to bars and try to get them high?" I asked, taking a drag to prove a point.  
"Only if I think they could be a good time." I didn't know how to react to that statement. Luckily I didn't have to. "Your thesis?"  
It took me a moment to remember everything about it. "I guess my central hypothesis is that as a woman operating in a male-dominated field you felt the need to overcompensate by being exponentially more ruthless and diabolical than your established male counterparts," I explained, sipping some more beer.  
"So far, all true statements. Continue."  
"I think that these psychological forces combine to create a kind of emotional void in which you're incapable of loving or being loved," I spoke further. She snorted at this. "Not true?"  
"That is so not true. I'm open to love. I just haven't really had enough interest in someone to consider it yet." Her words were a bit cold.  
"I'm sorry. It's just a theory," I tried to apologize.  
"Whatever."  
"For what it's worth, I get it. I broke up with my boyfriend a while ago. I wasn't interested in him anymore. See, I think love should be irresistible, like a drug. I think when it happens you should just not be able to help yourself. I just- I wanted more. I wanted excitement, not some dick who though having a dick made him special and worth my time," I babbled slightly. "Sorry, I'm babbling. I'm just trying to say that I understand where you're coming from."

It was quiet for a while, both of us just drinking our beers and smoking. "This is so weird," I said suddenly. She gave me an odd look. "Why aren't you killing me?"  
"Not into that," she replied with a shrug.  
"But you killed those agents in Antarctica."  
"I never even met them. They were killed either by my guys, or frostbite," she said, as if we were talking about the weather.  
"And those ATF guys in Peru?" I prompted.  
"Okay, I did kill them," she replied. "But that's not what I meant when I said I'm not into it."  
"Well, what did you mean then?" After I asked that, I took a final drag from the joint.

Lucy looked around, then saw who she was looking for. She gestured at him. After a moment, the song changed. "You're gonna come dance with me." Her statement was unexpected. She took me by the arm, prompting me to go with her. My question was dismissed.  
"So demanding. I like it," I mumbled without thinking, getting up to follow her lead. She gave me a look that I couldn't place. The next thing I knew, we were dancing together, surrounded by flashing lights and grinding bodies.

* * *

Hours later, I found myself back in Lucy's car, sitting in front of the same park where she picked me up. We just sat there, looking at each other. I found myself smiling slightly.

"Do you really want to be like me?" She asked quietly, her eyes searching mine. It was an echo of the question I couldn't answer earlier.  
"Honestly?" I started. "Yes."  
"Do you want to know how you could be more like me?" She asked further. I hummed in reply. "I kiss girls. You think you can handle that?" Her tone was light and slightly joking. Her eyes were alight in something I couldn't place.  
"You tell me." I started leaning forward as I spoke, and I saw her do the same. When she was close enough, she reached out and ghosted a hand over my cheek, then placed it lightly on my neck. She hesitated when we were less than an inch apart. She stared into my eyes for a moment, looking for something. When she found what she was looking for, she started leaning forward again. I felt her breath on my lips. I leaned in to finally taste her, when an insistent beeping interrupted us.

Lucy pulled away quickly. "What is that?" She asked, eyeing my watch.   
"It's just my watch," I replied. I glanced down at it, seeing a message from Max. "Max wants me back at the house."  
"God. She has the best timing, doesn't she?" Lucy mumbled sarcastically, slumping down in her seat.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while longer. I finally cracked. "When can I see you again?" I asked quietly. Lucy looked back my way. She pulled herself upright again.  
"Do you want to see me again?" She asked. Her voice sounded almost hopeful.  
"Of course I do. After a night like this with a girl like you, how can I not?" I glanced away a moment, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. A look back at Lucy showed that she was smiling slightly.  
"This Friday. I'm racing against the Toretto crew. You should come," she replied with a sly smile.  
"Wait, the Toretto crew? As in Dominic Toretto? Why?"  
"I have something he needs, he has something I want." She smirked again, as if she knew something I didn't, which she probably did.  
"Fine. But only if I can keep my gun." I held out my hand for said gun at that moment.  
"You don't need a gun, babe. I saw how you took down that guy at the bar." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at that. She must have pitied me, because she did end up handing me my gun. Before she let go, she looked me dead in the eye and said: "Only you on Friday. None of your little spy friends. Same time, same place, leave the watch." Her words held a tone of warning. I felt a stone drop in my stomach. This woman was a criminal, a killer. I shouldn't forget that again.  
Despite my slight fear at the moment, I still managed to give her a charming smile. "For you? Anything." I knew my words were poorly chosen when I saw her eyes light up. She didn't attempt anything but I knew she would, eventually. "I should go before Max comes looking for me," I said after a few more moments.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," she agreed.

I turned to the door, only to turn back to her a second later. I leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for tonight. It was fun," I whispered in her ear. I was surprisingly glad to see a light pink dust her olive skin, finally being able to get some revenge. Before she replied, I was out the door and walking back to the house.

I couldn't help but feel a bit giddy when I walked into the house a short time later. I went out with Lucy Diamond and I was seducing her into captivity. No other D.E.B. ever attempted anything like that before. I was going to be the first. That's what I told myself as I went up to my room, calling into Max's room that I was home safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the crossover with Fast and Furious (that no one asked for)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets to see Lucy in action and realizes just how dangerous (and hot) the criminal mastermind is.

Max and the rest of the team never questioned my date. Maybe they thought it was how I was moving on from Bobby, but they never brought it up. Friday seemed to take forever to arrive. Classes went well enough, considering I somehow had my own fan-base after the whole 'op gone wrong'.

Bobby thankfully avoided me like the plague. I kept my promise; he was suspended from field ops for at least a month. He hated the fact that I had some influence over him. In truth, the only reason I was able to do it was because his superior had a disturbing crush on me. The man was in his forties, which just seemed wrong, but I used that and the fact that Bobby was my ex to get what I wanted.

On Friday morning, I told Max that I was going on another date. She just told me to enjoy it and keep my watch with me at all times. 

I chose an outfit that seemed practical. By 'practical' I mean a high rise flare jean, black heeled boots, a gray sleeveless tee and a crimson leather moto jacket. The jacket was probably the most practical, with the inside being lined with lightweight body armor. It also made hiding my gun easier, which I fully intended to keep.

The final accessory was my D.E.B.S. government issue watch. Lucy told me to leave it, but I couldn't. Instead, I disabled the tracker and put it on a vibration setting, which was enough to let me know there was a message or a call without drawing too much attention to it.

I left the house without a problem. Nobody questioned me about my new date, who the date was, where we were going, nothing. It seemed like it would get easier as they got used to it.

The walk to the park was both too short and too long. I was terrified of being surrounded by criminals, especially the Toretto crew, but I also wanted to see Lucy, even if she could kill me (or kiss me) in a heartbeat.

Her car was already at the park. I allowed a small smile to creep it's way onto my face as I sauntered to the door. I lent down to look into the car, to see her smiling back. Only, it wasn't her. It was the insignificant looking man that apparently handled her mercenaries and body guards. "Get in," he commanded, irritation clear in his voice.

I got into the car as he told me to. "Where's Lucy?" I asked after closing the door.  
"Getting ready for the race." His answer was short and to the point. I knew better than to ask more questions. The answers would be the same kind. He didn't want to talk, so I wouldn't even try.

The drive took some time, taking us out of the city and to a rather barren dirt road. In the distance, there were shimmering lights, both from headlights of dozens of parked cars as well as some lining a road, presumably for the race. It looked like a full mile, with three turns: a bend, a tight turn and a hairpin turn near the end. The hairpin turn was right against a rock cluster, which meant if you missed the turn, you crashed and totaled your car.

We pulled off near the front of the crowd. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to see Lucy. Then you're going to come back to me and watch the race. When Lucy wins, she'll come to us. No picking fights, no talking to anyone without my say so. Understand?" Scud asked, once again sounding annoyed.  
"Yeah, I'm not an idiot. And I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine on my own," I stated, getting out of the car before he could snap back at me.

Finding the racers was easy. They were at the very front of the crowd, their cars close enough to quickly get into position when the race would start. It took a moment to find Lucy, but the moment I spotted her, she turned and our eyes locked. A smirk slid over her features as she nodded her head, motioning me to go to her.

My body kicked into auto pilot. I was moving toward her without even thinking about it. Only when I was closer, did I hesitate for a split second. Next to her stood a tall, muscular and bald man. I recognized him from the photos. Dominic Toretto.

I was still moving towards Lucy, but instead of keeping my gaze locked onto her, it occasionally shifted to the male criminal. Lucy seemed amused, but he was unreadable.

The moment I was close enough, Lucy took a step forward and slid an arm around my waist and pulled me against her. Unsure of how to react, I moved my own arms around her. I heard her sigh right next to my ear, the feeling of her breath against my neck making my shiver. "I'm glad you could make it," Lucy said lowly, her voice coming out as a husky whisper, making me shiver again.  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world," I replied quietly, placing a light butterfly kiss on her jaw which made her shiver in return. She pulled away after another second, then lead me to the man I had forgotten was there, her arm still around me.

"So, who's this blonde vixen, Lucy?" He asked in a gruff tone.  
"This is Amy," she replied, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.   
"Well, since Lucy won't introduce me, I'll do it myself," said the man, his tone lighter now. "My name is Dominic Toretto, but everyone calls me Dom. I'm Lucy's cousin and rival in this race." I nearly choked on my spit when he mentioned their relation.  
"Are you okay, Amy? You look a little pale," Lucy teased, no real concern in her voice.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't realize you still had family," I replied honestly.  
"Yeah, the Reynolds and the Toretto's are cousin families. We don't operate together, but we're still family," Dom said with a laugh, messing up Lucy's hair at the end as a joke.  
"Yeah, yeah, Toretto. Watch it or else I might just have to kick your ass," Lucy replied, grinning despite her hair being messed up.  
"I'd like to see you try, cuz," Dom taunted back. Before Lucy could reply, there was an announcement saying there was only five minutes, then the race would start. "I'll see you at the finish line," Dom said, then walked to his own car, a 1993 Mazda RX-7.

Lucy pulled me away from the crowds, into one of the few buildings there. "Lucy, what are you doing? You have to g-" Lucy shushed me before I could finish talking. She pushed me against the wall, then put her hands on either side of me to pin me. She leaned in close, close enough for me to feel her breath on my skin.  
"Do you have your gun?" She asked, I nodded in reply. She smirked, but didn't press it. "What about your little D.E.B. watch?"  
"Lucy, I-" I wanted to explain. Her eyes darkened and her posture changed, making my senses scream danger.  
"Why?" Her tone was as dark as her eyes.  
"Tracking is disabled and sound is turned off." My reply came quickly.  
"Next time, do as I say and don't bring it at all. Understand?" I nodded, swallowing heavily. 

She was leaned in so close, I could touch her by barely moving. My breath hitched when she brushed against me. Lucy seemed to notice the same thing, as her darkness melted away and showed me her mischievous and playful side once more. "You like me when I'm angry." It was more of a statement than a question. It was true, in a way. I liked her dark looks and dangerous vibe, even if she terrified me when that anger was directed at me. "Do you want me to kiss you?" This time I nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "Good. Now close your eyes." Her voice was so quiet and enchanting, I found myself doing what she asked without a thought.

After several moments, I opened my eyes to find myself alone. She was indeed as cruel as everyone said.

I made my way back to Scud's car. When I got close, he stepped out and started walking to a blocked off section, motioning for me to follow. I quickly fell into step just behind him. When we walked past a guard, Scud told him to let me through as well. We settled into seats near the front, with no one blocking our view of the race that would start momentarily. 

"So, tell me about this race," I told more than asked. Scud let out a heavy sigh.  
"There are four racers. Each one had to pay their way into the race. There's Jesse, a newcomer to the racing scene. He's in the '95 Volkswagen Jetta. He put up 75k to join," Scud explained, motioning to the racer.  
"Then there's Johnny Tran. He and his crew have a special rivalry with the Toretto's. He's in the '00 Honda S2000. He spent more than 100k just on mods for his car. He paid his entry by betting his pink slip.  
"Then there's Dominic Toretto. You probably know about him already. He's racing in the '93 Mazda RX-7.   
"Of course, last but not least, there's Lucy. She's in the '94 Toyota Supra Mark IV. That car has literally none of the original parts. Lucy built it so it can even outrun the newest Ferrari's. It's hands down the fastest car on the track, but speed isn't everything," Scud finished explaining.  
"But wait, what did Lucy and Dominic put up to join the race?" I asked, realizing he left those out.  
"They put up something way more valuable than what the others are offering. They each put up a favor." Scud must have seen my confused frown, because after a moment, he explained. "It isn't just them. It's their entire crews. Whoever wins, can ask them to do anything, no matter how dangerous or suicidal. So whoever wins has two of the most dangerous crews in their pocket."

Reality sunk in. Whoever won could orchestrate the destruction of all government factions in the city, if they wanted. They could run the city, without even lifting a finger. The thought scared me. 

The announcer called out, drawing everyone's attention toward the course. Starting in front of the track, the race route took the drivers to the end of the first quarter mile, had them perform a tight turn and drive almost parallel to the crowd area, they would then drive the second quarter mile and follow a slight turn, followed by another quarter mile leading to the hairpin turn before crashing into the rocks. The last quarter mile was smooth and they finish the race back where they had started.

As soon as the start horn went off, all the cars shot off the start line. Scud was right when he said Lucy had the fastest car on the track, since she pulled ahead of the pack, Dom following in second and Johnny in third place. Poor Jesse was barely in the race to begin with.

Within 15 seconds, Lucy already hit the first turn. She lost some speed to make the turn, but still kept the lead. Dom didn't lose nearly as much speed as she did, which made the gap between them a lot smaller. So much smaller that he managed to tap her car, making her swerve a bit. She recovered quickly and started putting distance between them again.

When they were nearly halfway through the second section, Johnny made it around the first turn. Apparently he thought using his NOS would be a good idea with the relatively straight half mile. It helped him get a lot closer, but not enough to overtake them. He was at a disadvantage for the last stretch.

As Lucy rounded the second corner, Jesse finally made it to the second quarter. 

Dom somehow managed to get closer to Lucy again, probably by taking the turn tighter than she did. They were painfully close to each other when the final turn came.

Lucy swerved to the inside of the turn. Entering the turn, at what appeared to be an impossibly fast speed, she down-shifted hard and sent the car sliding through the turn. As soon as the car swung around and was pointing back towards the finish line, the car was ruthlessly pushed to accelerate down the straight away.

The stunt nearly made my heart stop. If the timing was off by a few milliseconds, then Lucy would've crashed into the rocks.

Although Dom didn't lose as much speed on the turn as most would, Lucy's stunt secured some distance between them. As they reached the halfway point of the last quarter, they were around a car length apart. Johnny was much further behind, unable to keep up.

Dom was getting worried. You didn't need to see him. It was obvious from his driving pattern. Then, he used his NOS. He started pulling ahead, quickly approaching the finish line. Then Lucy used hers. She picked up speed even faster than he did. Because he used his too early, she managed to put a good two car lengths between them. 

As Lucy crossed the line, Jesse finally came around the corner. For some reason, right at the apex of the turn, his NOS activated. It was a disaster, sending his car sideways into the rocks and making his whole car roll. There was a sickening crunch when it finally stopped.

Most of the people didn't even notice. They were all cheering for Lucy and Dom, who also crossed the line. I stood up, ready to run to the destroyed car. Scud stood next to me and grabbed me by the arm. When I turned to glare at him, he was shaking his head. "Lucy." Was all he said, before leading me to the finish line.

I glanced back to see Jesse crawl from the wreckage, looking beaten and bruised but still alive.

As we made our way through the crowd, we caught glimpses of the cars. Lucy's had a nasty dent and scratched paint on the back quarter. Dom's had the same markings but on the opposite quarter. "Oh she is gonna be so pissed," Scud mumbled.

We made it through the crowd just as Dom pulled his car into the second place spot. Unfortunately, Lucy was already marching towards him, looking very much as pissed as Scud said she would.

Seeing the murderous look in her eye made me pull my arm from Scud's grasp, allowing me to get to her faster. He mumbled something, but I didn't bother trying to hear what. Before I reached Lucy, she was slamming Dom against the side of his car.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded, her voice filled with venom.  
"Hey come on cuz, I did what I thought would get me the win," he tried to brush off with a laugh. At this point, Lucy seemed to notice how close I was to them, and I was still moving closer.  
"That car is worth more than your arm," Lucy stated. I knew what was going to happen. "Amy, give me your gun." 

I stepped closer to the duo, my hand reaching back to grab my gun from it's holster. Looking between the pissed Lucy and the now cautious-scared Dom, I knew I had to think of something to stop a gang war from starting. I handed Lucy the gun. She put it against his arm, right where the bullet would hit an artery.

"Lucy, wait," I tried, my voice holding confidence that I knew I didn't feel.  
"No, Amy. You saw what he did to my car." Her finger started tightening around the trigger.  
"Don't start a war over it. Get something from him," I stated. Lucy glanced at me from the corner of her eye, stopping her motions.  
"Like what? I have money. What else could he offer me?" All eyes fell on me as Lucy asked that.  
"Make him double his bet for the race. You could control his crew not only for one task, but two."   
Lucy fixed her gaze on Dom. "Well? Is your arm worth more than a favor?" She asked. She was really willing to listen.  
"Well, I think you finally found a girl to balance out your psycho ass," Dom said with a laugh, then stuck his hand out. "Deal."   
Lucy passed my gun back to me, then shook his hand. She glanced at me for a moment, then turned back to Dom. "Yeah, I really know how to pick them, don't I?" Her voice was still strained and cold, with the same dark tone as earlier. A moment later she turned to me.

"You are coming with me," Lucy said lowly, stepping closer. Before I could answer, she was pulling me into the building from before. We were barely over the threshold when the door was closed and she had me pushed against the wall, pinned like I was before. 

"What the hell was that?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.  
"I thought-" I started.  
"No!" I was cut off by her slamming her hand into the wall next to me. "You weren't thinking!"

Silence filled the room. I had no idea what to do or to say. I didn't even know how to act. Lucy's eyes held a storm of emotions.

"You weren't thinking," she said again. This time her voice was calmer, but still held the dark tone. "Around here, you're a nobody, an unknown. Me? I'm Lucy Diamond, the most wanted criminal in America. Having a nobody defy me is going to make me seem weak. And I am not weak." The last sentence came out slower and stronger than the others. She was looking away from me.  
"You're right," I said quietly after a few more moments. I slowly moved my one hand up so I can turn her chin, making her look at me. "I am a nobody." Lucy seemed much calmer when I made her look at me. "Teach me how to be a somebody. Someone that they can fear and respect."  
"Someone who can stand by my side," Lucy finished for me. "How far are you willing to go?" For a second, I saw her smile. It was gone almost as soon as it appeared.  
"Just tell me what I have to do." I let my hand slip around the back of her neck.  
"First of all," Lucy started, moving her hands from the wall to my waist. "No spy gadgets."   
I brought my other hand up and turned the watch off, then put it in one of my pockets. I slipped my arms around her neck again. "Done," I all but whispered.  
"Second," she pulled me flush against her, making my breath hitch. "You are only loyal to me."  
"I am."  
"Third," she moved closer, so close I could feel her breath on my lips. "Don't ever defy me."   
"I won't." My voice was so quiet, I could barely hear it.  
"Good girl," Lucy all but purred. "Tell me you're mine," she demanded quietly, leaning ever so slightly closer  
"I'm yours," I barely breathed out. She tightened her grip around my waist.  
"Mine," she hummed, making me shudder slightly. 

Then she was kissing me, and it felt like my body was on fire. I barely noticed that I was pressed firmly against the wall, only that Lucy was pressed against me and kissing me. I was kissing Lucy Diamond, the worst of the worst, a criminal mastermind. A girl. I was kissing a girl and I really liked it.

The moment was ruined when the door swung open, revealing none other than Scud. Lucy pulled away and took the smallest step back, only enough to put a sliver of distance between us. She turned slightly so she could look at him.

"What is it, Scud?" Lucy asked harshly.  
"What the hell just happened with Dominic?" He asked, eyeing me warily.  
"Amy here convinced Dom to double his bet," Lucy said, glancing between us. "Go get the rest of the payload. Let Jesse keep his, but make sure he understands it's a loan. Get Johnny's car and have one of ours drive it to the safehouse," Lucy commanded. Scud nodded and scurried off to do as he was told. 

Scud was barely out the door when Lucy was pressed against me again. "Only I am allowed to do this to you," she said lowly, leaning closer again.  
"You're the only one that's able to," I whispered without thinking. I leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her again.

After a few more moments (seconds? Minutes?) she pulled away again. I let out a disappointed groan, which made her smirk.

"To be continued? I have business arrangements to make and I need to find someone to do the bodywork on the Supra."  
"I know a guy. One of my contacts can do it. When it comes to body work, I'm your girl." Lucy raised her eyebrow slightly at my unintentionally suggestive remark.  
"Are you now?" Lucy asked, a slight smile gracing her lips. She tightened her grip again, pulling me against her again. "Good to know, because I'm sure my body is going to need some work." I held my breath, but she pulled away again. 

She didn't stay long after that. Before I knew it, I was lying awake in my bed, the kiss replaying in my head in a loop.

That's when I knew I was totally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while and I'm sorry. It was final exams, then studying C# and now it's working as a programmer while studying further. I'll try to update at least once a month, but I can't promise anything.


End file.
